1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of monokaryotic strains of filamentous fungi of the species Pycnoporus of the basidiomycete group, for the implementation of a method for preparing a specific recombinant protein, said method being carried out by overexpression of the gene encoding for this protein in the abovementioned monokaryotic strain of Pycnoporus. 
2. Description of Related Art
At present, two fungal models are preferentially used by the large industrial groups within the framework of the production of enzymes involved in plant biotransformations, such as the metalloenzymes. These are Aspergillus, and Trichoderma, which belong to the deuteromycete group. However, production yields using these models, in particular in the production of laccases, do not exceed 150 mg/l.